Brenna Franco Wiki
Welcome to the Brenna Franco Wiki Brenna Nicole Beauregard Franco (born October 29th, 1980) is an Academy and Oscar Award winning American/Canadian actress.She is most recognized for her role in the thrilling action series Spider-Man as Mary Jane Watson,as well as Brooke Davis in the hit teen drama One Tree Hill. Early Life and Family Franco was born in Miami Florida.Her mother Katherine Lancaster was of Swedish and Portuguese descent and was head of the Dramatic Arts department at the University of Miami for ten years.Lancaster's parents moved their family to America from Sweden when she was only six years old.Her father Harry Beauregard was of French and English descent and died of lung cancer when Franco was eleven.Franco's parents divorced when she was four and lived with her mother and aunt until her father was diagnosed when she was ten. She lived with him and her step-mother until his passing. He was the dean of the University of Miami. Her mother re-married when she was fourteen to Tom Boulevard who is of Italian descent.Shortly after her mothers marriage her fraternal twin sisters named Isabelle and Maria were born, they are now both studying at the University of California.When Franco was sixteen her mother,step-father,and two half siblings moved to New York City for a fresh start.Lancaster had also just been offered a teaching position at Julliard. Throughout Franco's high school years,she was very lonely and shy.Her closest friend had died in a drinking related car crash and was new to the city.She preferred to spend Friday nights with her mother and sisters and mostly kept to herself at school.She decided to focus on her studies and managed to score in the top twenties of the SATs for the state of New York.Franco was eligible to graduate one year early but turned it down because she wanted to graduate with her fellow classmates.She never told any of her peers about being able to graduate early in fear that they would make fun of her.Franco graduated from one of the most prestigious high schools of New York in 2000. She did some studying at Julliard and was going to be majoring in English.Not long after starting her studies she was casted as Justine Last in The Good Girl.Three months later she was casted as Mary Jane Watson in the Marvel comic book series Spider-Man.Little did she know that this role would change her career forever. Acting Career 2001-2003 Franco was casted in her first starring role in 2001 as Justine Last in Good Girl.She enjoyed working with her fellow cast mates but after the film premiered in 2002,she revealed that half way through filming she started to have different opinions on the film.She stated that It was fun at first but I feel like I should have thought longer before I made a commitment.''Franco doesn't talk much about the film anymore, but still remains close to her co-stars Brenna was in a serious relationship with her co-star Jake Gyllenhaalfor six years, he played her love interest in the film. Three months after she was casted as Justine,she landed the role as Mary Jane Watson in the Spider-Man series which was released in 2002.Franco originally wasn't going to take the audition, but her boyfriend at the time Jake Gyllenhaal convinced her.In the end Franco was happy she auditioned and believes that if it wasn't for this film,she doesn't know where she would be today.Franco also believes that if her and her co-star Toby Maguire didn't have a good connection and chemistry, that it would have been extremely hard for her to continue the film and series.Franco is still close with Maguire to this day. In 2003,Franco landed the role as fashion and makeup obsessed Lorraine Baker in ''Cheaper By The Dozen.To prepare for this role, she hired her own personal stylist to help her understand the world of fashion so Franco's character would seem more realistic.Franco has said herself that if it were up to her,she would go to events in yoga pants and that she didn't even wear makeup on a regular basis till she was sixteen.Since Franco only grew up with two siblings who were dramatically younger than her,she enjoyed having some closer to her age even if they weren't actually her siblings.Franco also revealed that this film influenced her choice of having a big family when she was older. 2003 was also the year Franco would start her television career. She auditioned for the role of the wild and carefree Brooke Baker(Later turned Brooke Davis) who was introduced as the lead characters best friend. Brooke was Tree Hill's it-girl and she was also the captain of the cheerleading squad.Franco says that she especially loved playing Brooke because for a majority of the series,she was the complete opposite of herself.The lack of authority in her life caused Brooke's high school years to be full of parties, drinking, and promiscuity. Franco believes that Brooke has come the farthest since the pilot episode.One Tree Hill ended in 2012 after 9 seasons. 2004-2006 Spider-Man 2" premiered in 2004 and was very successful.Her character begins to hate Peter Parker and Franco has told reporters at the red carpet premiere that ''it's so hard to pretend to hate someone that could make you laugh for hours.Even if you're just acting". Franco's film ''Mean Girls also premiered in 2004.Some of her co-stars included Lindsay Lohan and Tina Fey. Franko played the infamous main antagonist in the film Regina George. Regina is deceiving, belittling and delusional.Franco felt like she needed some help with preparing for this film due to the fact that her and her character were so different.She sought guidance from her mother and her mothers students from Julliard and in the end she managed to make Regina George popular in the film and real life.Brenna has said many times that this has been one of her favorite characters she has been able to portray. Brenna also had a third film released in 2004. The Day after Tomorrow''where she plays the very intelligent love interest to Sam Hall.Both Franco and her co-star Jake Gyllenhaal have said that it was so easy and fun to work together because their chemistry was completely real.The two also enjoyed getting to spend lots of time together. The second adaption of Cheaper By The Dozen was released in 2005.This one centers on the Bakers summer vacation at a cabin on the lake and deals with many hilarious encounters with the Baker family and the family across the lake who they have some history with.Brenna herself grew up spending summers at the cabin so she especially enjoyed getting paid to do what she has been doing since she was a child. The following year in 2006,The Devil Wears Prada premiered. She landed the role of Emily Charlton who was originally the junior assistant of Miranda Priestly,but had just been promoted to the senior assistant.Franco strongly looked up to her co-star Meryl Streep and even said that the two would go out for coffee and Meryl would give her advice on acting and personal issues. '''2007-2010' The final ending to the much loved Spider-Man series ended in 2007.Franco had been working with the cast for almost six years now and had a hard time saying goodbye.Franco says that even if the series is over,that doesn't mean friendships have to be over too. She hopes to stay close with her co-stars. In 2009 Brenna was casted as Collins Tuohy who plays the daughter of the very ambitious Leigh Anne Tuohy in The Blindside.The story of the film captured Brenna's heart the second she heard about it and booked an audition right away.Franco enjoyed working on this film very much because she strongly looks up to her co-star Sandra Bullock and this film only made her idolize her even more.She had to develop some volleyball skills for this film, which she found was the hardest part because she wasn't one to play sports in high school. In 2010 Franco made an appearance in the true inspiring story titled 127 hours.Since the film was centered on only James Franco's character,there wasn't many character options.But Franco was just happy to have at tiny part in this amazing story about a climber who get's his arm stuck under a boulder. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse